pxn ixi
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: pein and naruto, and itachi and ino. naruto and ino are the best of the best. but they have one flaw... they like pein and itachi. it is better then it sounds! please read and review!


Sorry about not updating on Red Dawn

**Sorry about not updating on Red Dawn!! I'm almost done with the third chap. Anyways I decided to do a oneshot! The main parings are PeinxNaruto and ItachixIno! There just enough PeinNaru stories!! Anyways enjoy!!**

**:**

Naruto stared out of his hospital room window. He had seen this room every week for two years since Ino had found him in an ally behind her family's flower shop. She had rushed him to the hospital hoping it wasn't what she thought had happened. When Naruto had waken up he confirmed Ino and Tsunade's fear.

Uchiha Saskue had raped Naruto.

Naruto had then asked Tsunade to round up the rookie 9 except for Saskue and Sakura. They all gathered in Naruto's room and he told them every thing; about his parents, his childhood, and the Kyuubi. They didn't care about the Kyuubi. Naruto was Naruto, not the Kyuubi. Then told Tsunade the reason why Kyuubi attacked.

After that Naruto and Ino were inseparable. Ino and her family had Naruto move in with them. He really became part of their family. Over time Naruto's hair had straightened out and he then started to wear it in a high ponytail with bangs framing his face.

He changed his look to a snug crimson turtle neck tank top, but he had a long sleeve on his left side. He had snug black shinobi pants that hugged his hips and tucked into crimson riding boots just below his knees. He had a black sleeveless trench coat with crimson flames licking the bottom. He had taken to kenjutsu and had a pair of katana's.

Sometimes people would mistake the two for twins, they didn't mind and let people call them twins. Tsunade even considered Ino as a daughter too. Ino and Naruto were being trained by Kyuubi at lest everyday. Ino was also had just finished her medic train under Tsunade, Tsunade even said that Ino was stronger then her.

Naruto had thrown himself in all areas. He had even finished it all the other day! It had taken him 3 years and a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. They were all proud of him. Not even all 5 Hokage's in their youth together could beat Naruto! Kyuubi said that if the two were demons then Naruto would be a 20 tailed, and Ino would be a 15 tailed. But the council except a select few allowed him to climb the ranks higher then Jonin. The two were a force to recon with. But they had one flaw.

They had crushes on SS-class criminals.

Yes, Namikaze Naruto and Yamanaka Ino liked Pein and Uchiha Itachi. And the two cursed them self's for falling for the deadly two (even thought the two were a deadly due themselves). The two sat in Naruto's personal hospital room waiting for Tsunade to do her weekly check up on Naruto (even thought he was there most of the time).

"I just don't see why you can't do it!" Naruto whined, Ino giggled.

"You know Baa-chan likes to do them herself." Ino said. Just then the door slid open and Tsunade walked in.

"Hi Baa-chan!" the two said in unison. She just sighed and did Naruto's check up.

"There is nothing wrong with you at all. But I still want you to come in once a week. Same with you too Ino." The two groaned and walked out.

**:**

A week later…

"Alright you two. Orochimaru is back. I need you two to stop him. Think you can do it?" Tsunade asked Naruto and Ino.

"Hai Baa-chan!!" they said with smirks. Then the two left.

**Next Day…**

Naruto, Ino, and Kyuubi stood across from Orochimaru. He smirked at them.

"You think you can beat me?" they looked at him confused.

"Don't you know who _we _are?" they all asked him. Orochimaru frowned.

"No."

"The twins. Or when Kyuu is with us, The Deadly Three." They watched in satisfaction as Orochimaru paled.

They took two steps forward and Orochimaru took two back. Ino raised her gloved hand and punched the ground. There was a huge creator. Orochimaru paled even more.

"And that wasn't even chakra enhanced." Ino said. Naruto smiled insanely and drew his katana's and was behind Orochimaru before he could blink and started to stab him repeatedly. Naruto was then beside Ino and Kyuubi.

"If you would Kyuu."

"My pleasure." Kyuubi said smirking. The next thing Orochimaru knew he was being burned to death.

5 minutes later…

Orochimaru was dead and the three were relaxing when they herd clapping. They turned their heads slowly and saw the whole Akatsuki.

"You're quiet popular Naru." Ino said turning to her twin. He looked at her then at Kyuubi. Then the three looked at each other. They nodded and stood, they then slid into fighting stances.

"We are not here to fight, Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-san, Ino-chan." Ino's cheeks turned pink. Naruto giggled. Ino spun on her heels and threw a punch at him. The rest watched as the two danced. At the last minutes Naruto grabbed Ino's arm and dipped her stopping her punch.

"Twins." Kyuubi said. The two stopped their playing and looked at him.

"Hai Kyuu?"

"ROOT ANBU closing in and in fast." The two got into stances. Naruto drew his swords and Ino put her gloves on. Then 20 ROOT ANBU came into the clearing nervously.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"T-Twins, N-Namikaze N-N-Naruto and Y-Yamanaka I-I-Ino you are sentenced to death by the c-council. S-s-s-surrender." The head ANBU said. The two laughed then looked up with cold eyes.

"Are you stupid?" they asked.

"N-n-no."

"Do you think we wou**ld surrender?! If that is what the council wants we say…SCREW KONOHA!!" **the two then transformed into 20 and 15 tailed demons. They then started to bite and squish the ANBU. When they were done they changed back. The two looked at each other then Kyuubi.

"Where do we go now?" they asked and Kyuubi scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know." The two sweat dropped.

"You can join us." Pein said. The three looked at each other.

'**Would me and Ino be able to hide our feelings?'**

'**Why hide? Just confess and then you guys can…'**

The Akatsuki watched as Naruto and Ino blushed heavily and grew redder and redder. Then the two looked at Kyuubi and shouted

"Ero-kitsune!!"

"I think Pein and Naruto-kun would make a good couple. What do you think Itachi?" Konan said.

"I agree. And Itachi and Ino would make a good couple. What do you think Pein?"

"I agree." Naruto and Ino fainted and Kyuubi laughed. Pein picked up Naruto while Itachi picked up Ino. Then the Akatsuki and their three new partners left burning the clearing of any proof that they were there at all.

The next day Naruto and Ino wrote to their parents and Tsunade explaining everything. They then went to have some fun with their mates and pranking Kisame with Deidara and Tobi. Then they would get yelled at by Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Zetsu, then they went to their rooms to have make up sex.

**:**

**I hope you liked it! Till next time! Please review!! **

**Kyuu out!**


End file.
